


【GGAD】Skin Hunger

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 这是一个关于皮肤饥渴症的故事（？





	【GGAD】Skin Hunger

阿不思觉得自己病了。  
并不是普通的感冒发烧，如果是的话他还不至于如此烦恼。那是一种全然陌生的感觉，心里像被栽下了无名种毒，为得不到肌肤接触而变得焦虑。  
他和盖勒特，邻居巴沙特太太家的侄孙，在认识的第十三天——也就是今天，在小溪的第二课树下交换了第一个吻。  
他无法自控地被对方吸引，从见面的那一刻起脑中就出现一个声音：阿不思•珀西瓦尔•伍尔弗里克•布赖恩•邓布利多，站在你对面的男人，盖勒特格林德沃，就是你命中注定的另一半。  
他生在一个传统的家庭，从小在偏远的戈德里克山谷生活注定了他是个保守矜持的人，但是喜欢一个人的时候，就算是捂住了嘴巴，爱意还是会从眼睛里冒出来。  
他喜欢着盖勒特每一根金色的发丝翘起的弧度，但他一般不与盖勒特对视过久，那双异色的双眸像是有摄人心神的魔力，每看多一秒他的心就跳得快一拍，所以他总是将视线转移到盖勒特说话时翕动的嘴唇上，也许是他的眼神停留得过于久，又或者是他的注视过于露骨，那张翕动的嘴唇慢慢向他靠近，在他能做出反应之前就贴上他的嘴唇。  
世界顿时就安静了下来，时间像是停滞在这一秒，头顶的蝉鸣和风声都消失，静得只听见彼此同步的心跳声。  
他们迎着夕阳沿着溪边往家的方向走去，四下无人，盖勒特首先用指尖勾了勾他的掌心。太阳还未完全消失在山的那一头，它仍在无声见证着一切，他在闪避，但盖勒特是个好猎手，一勾就勾住了他尾指的指节不松开，然后手指相互纠缠，十指相扣掌心紧贴。  
是他先挣开了盖勒特紧扣着他的手。  
他们的家就在前面，他花了点力气才将自己的手从盖勒特的掌心逃离，盖勒特看起来丝毫不在意他人的目光，但他如果这样被阿不福思看见的话估计要掀翻屋顶。他好像就是从那开始就变得奇怪起来的，在他们的手分开后的不久。  
其实在晚餐时就有了预兆，他将一切都归咎于今天的天气过于炎热，但慢慢事情就脱离了他的预测，洗完澡后身上的每一寸皮肤变得异常敏感，他该庆幸现在是夏天，身上尽量少的布料也不会让他轻易地着凉。是的，现在连穿衣服都变成一种煎熬，尽管是衣柜里最柔软的那一件衣服，布料滑过肌肤表面都会引起大脑神经的一阵颤栗。  
现在的他只穿了一条短裤，躺在床上将双臂环着胸前试图给自己一个拥抱，但这完全无济于事，想要与另外一个人肌肤接触的渴求变得越发强烈。  
谁来，谁来抱抱我吧，他绝望地向梅林祈祷。  
也许是梅林听到了他的愿望，他尚能通过模糊的意识分辨出正有人在翻进他没有关紧的窗台。是盖勒特，因为没有谁会像他以这么独特的方式登堂入室。在盖勒特走到床边以前他抢先一步用被子将自己裹得严严实实的，只将自己汗津津的脑袋露在了外面。  
皮肤的感官像是被无限放大，被床单和被子摩擦的感觉并不好受，但他总不能就这样浑身赤裸只穿着一条齐臀短裤来见人，这样太不绅士了。  
“你失约了阿不思，我们约好今晚在第二棵柳树旁的小溪见面的。”  
盖勒特向他走近，站着的位置挡住了从窗台吹进来的微风，他变得更热了。盖勒特微凉的手背碰上他的额头，一簇电流从那一小片被触碰的肌肤顿时传遍全身，瞳孔骤然放大，他倒吸了一口气。  
这是什么？陌生的快感让他既惊奇又害怕，他将被子裹得更紧了，生怕被盖勒特察觉出什么异样来。  
“你怎么了阿不思，天气这么热还盖这么多被子？”放在额头上的手背顺着鬓角往下贴上他的脸颊和颈侧。  
噢不，梅林在上，这太过了，触电的快感接二连三地窜上天灵盖，让他全身都变得酥酥麻麻，气息开始紊乱，他绝望地发现一股热流正往下半身积聚，得知这个事实的他甩开了盖勒特贴在他脸上的手，盖勒特一脸错愕。  
他将事情变得更糟糕了。  
他双眼低垂又往被窝缩了缩，盖勒特的触碰舒缓了肌肤神经里活跃的焦躁因子，他其实想要更多，但理智告诉他不行，他会把盖勒特吓跑的。尽管他们志趣相投，但盖勒特是男孩子，他也是男孩子，盖勒特前天还收下了镇上卖茶具的女孩偷偷给他的礼物。  
他努力让自己不要像猫咪一样去蹭盖勒特的掌心。他佯装咳嗽了两声蜷起身子，将秘密捂在肚子里。  
“今天我有些不舒服，盖勒特，我想要早点休息。”  
盖勒特被不明不白地下了逐客令，但他看阿不思背对着他眼睛紧闭他也没有多说些什么，只是轻声道了句晚安又消失在窗台。  
昨晚他睡得并不好，迷迷糊糊半睡半醒，他多么想这一切都是一个荒唐的梦境，但意识清明以后内心不灭的悸动提醒着他一切皆真实。  
他揉了揉因为睡眠不足而酸涩的眼睛，想起了昨晚对盖勒特有些不礼貌的行径，他要去好好道个歉才行，但在此之前，他得先找办法治好自己身上的‘怪病’。  
从昨晚的经验得知，与他人的肌肤接触会让他变得好受一些，他下楼之后决定要拥抱一下他的弟弟。  
阿不福思刚刚从外面的山羊圈里回来，盖勒特说的倒是一点都没错，阿不福思的的身上的确是有一股挥之不去的羊骚味，乱糟糟的红发上还粘上了两根山羊毛。他不由分说地给了弟弟一个大大的拥抱，双手抚上他的后背一直滑上后颈粘着汗的肌肤，阿不福思尽管嘴里一边骂骂咧咧要他去抱隔壁家的德国小子但还是乖乖地站在原地任由自己的哥哥将他圈在怀里。  
这不对劲。  
热切的渴求并没有降温，他收紧双臂让自己和阿不福思贴得更紧密些，除了得到弟弟更多的抱怨以外一无所获，肌肤神经依然像沸腾的热油般疯狂跳射。  
这跟对方是不是自愿的也有关系吗？也许他应该去抱抱阿莉安娜？  
他在后院的树荫下找到了他的小妹妹，她的手里拿着一条折断的杂草追赶着在野花丛中盘旋的蝴蝶，看见他以后随即就将追赶的目标换作他。阿莉安娜小跑着扑向他，小女孩软绵棉的手掌调皮地拍上他的脸颊，在自家哥哥的脸上印上一个脏手印，她将头埋在他的颈边咯咯咯地笑了。  
阿不思脸上的笑有些牵强，来自阿莉安娜的主动触碰对于他的‘怪病’也毫无作用。  
他将阿莉安娜放下，失神地看着她继续不厌其烦地追赶着蝴蝶，夏天夹带着热浪的风刮过他裸露在外的皮肤又是一阵颤栗。  
他该去向盖勒特道个歉了，无论是为了昨晚的爽约还是不礼貌，他敲响了巴沙特太太家的木门。  
巴沙特太太热情地冲他微笑并招呼他吃蛋糕喝红茶，他婉拒了她的盛情邀请，开口第一句就问：“巴沙特太太，盖勒特在楼上吗？”  
巴沙特太太摇摇头，“在你来之前的十分钟盖勒特刚刚出门了，我还问他是不是又去叨扰你，结果他一声不吭。”  
她好像突然想通了些什么，“所以你们吵架了对吗？”  
阿不思迟疑了一下，盖勒特没有像往常一样来找他而是独自出门，所以他们应该算是吵架了。他点点头。  
“小年轻就是年轻气盛口是心非，他刚走不久，往那个方向。”巴沙特太太朝他眨了眨眼睛，阿不思顺着她手指的方向望去，那里正是小溪流淌的地方。  
他在溪边的第二颗树下发现那颗金色的脑袋。盖勒特背对着他靠在树干上，也许是听见了背后窸窸窣窣的脚步声，他猛地转身抬起魔杖。杖尖离他的鼻尖只剩下一公分的距离，盖勒特看清来人是他之后惊诧地睁大了双眼将魔杖放下，但很快他又将身子背过去。  
“你来干什么？你不是已经拒绝我了吗？”  
“盖勒特，我没有……”  
盖勒特打断了他的话，“别对我说那些漂亮话阿不思，你就是拒绝了我，在我吻了你之后。你不让我牵你的手回家，你昨晚没有赴约，你还拍开了我摸你脸颊的手，像看见了瘟疫。你伤透了我的心，阿不思，我昨天一晚上没睡好……”  
阿不思用行动打断他的话，他从后面抱住了盖勒特，鼻息间泥土和柠檬苏打水的味道让他莫名心安，“我是来道歉的盖勒特，我并没有拒绝你。”盖勒特没有掰开他搂在腰间的手，所以盖勒特是在等待他的解释。  
“你吻我的时候我并没有推开你，内心甚至有些雀跃，那可是我的初吻。” 如果此时到溪边照一照的话他准会发现自己的脸红得很,他该庆幸现在盖勒特是背对着他，或者说偏是要在这种情况下他才会将自己内心的想法全盘托出。  
“开始的时候我只是有些害羞，你知道的，我的脸皮薄得很。”  
噢，抱着盖勒特的感觉真好。  
从昨天起一直焦躁不安的情绪逐渐平静下来，平静的内心下也藏着暗涌，就像被打开了某个闸口，在胸口酝酿了足够久的情感喷薄而出。  
“从溪边到家附近一路上我都一直让你牵着，那也是我第一次和别人牵手，你已经夺走了我太多的第一次了你个小混蛋。”他的耳尖变得更烫了，“明明我才是比较年长的那一个。”他的这几句越变越小声的嘟囔无一例外都被盖勒特听了进去，盖勒特想要挣脱他的怀抱，他猜对方大概是想转过身来将他拥入怀里，他将双臂拴得更紧了。不，现在还不是时候，他的话还没有说完。  
“最后我松开手只是因为不想被阿不福思看见之后在我耳边念念叨叨，你知道他一向对你意见很大。”  
“可你晚上没有赴约！我满心欢喜地打扮自己，还穿上了你最喜欢的那件马甲，准时地站在这棵树下，想要给你第二个或者是更多的吻。”  
梅林在上，单单是听着他的脸就开始烧起来，盖勒特是怎样做到大声将这些话直白地说出口的？月亮还在偷听着呢。  
“我只是…我只是…”他说不出口，他不知该如何承认自己渴望着与盖勒特进行肢体接触，他会被认为是个放荡轻浮的人，也许盖勒特会将他当作媚娃，这太糟糕了。  
“你只是什么？”盖勒特正向他脆弱的理智堤坝逼近，要知道他此刻的防守是不堪一击。  
“我觉得自己病了，盖勒特，或者说我也不知道自己到底怎么了，在你昨晚伸手摸了我的额头以后，我……”霍格华兹的高材生在此刻竟然变成了一个结巴。“我……这么说吧，就像我吃下了第一块蜂蜜戚风蛋糕，我会想要吃第二块、第三块。”  
“我当时不受控制地想要更多！”他终于说了出口，“我想要你的手触碰到更多的地方，不只是暴露在空气中的部分，还有隐藏在被子之下的部分，昨晚被子下的我一丝不挂。我为这个想法感到羞耻，当时我已经迷失，欲望支配着我，情急之下就赶你离开了，因为我不知道当时如果放任自己的话会做出怎样轻佻放肆的举动。”  
盖勒特沉默了，他的心也跟着沉了下去。盖勒特强行掰开了他圈在腰间的手，双手无力地垂在身体两侧。  
自己大概是被讨厌了，他绝望地想。  
但下一秒他就结结实实地跌进一个温暖的怀抱里，盖勒特的手指在红发间穿梭撩起了他额前的碎发低头印上一吻，他就像是被春雷后的闪电击中僵在了原地，随后酥麻遍布全身。盖勒特的双手从下往上抚摸他的背，神经都被麻痹，腿都有些发软。  
“你爱上我了，阿不思。”盖勒特作出了结论，他明明就不是医生，却轻易地给他盖棺定论。  
“还记得我们昨天下午在书上看到的症状吗？你还说它很新奇的那一个——皮肤饥渴症，患者会疯狂渴求心上人的触碰，从这一点上看你的确是病入膏肓了阿不思。”  
阿不思这才明白过来，这根本不是性的焦虑，是亲密感的焦虑；需要的不是宣泄，而是拥有和被拥有，是全然忘乎所有的依赖感，是被信任感，是一种亲密无间；渴求的是爱，是尊重，是信赖，而这一切的一切都起源于盖勒特格林德沃，是他的症结，也是他的良药。  
嫩草挠着耳边的敏感皮肤，他们在草地上打滚，互相撕扯着对方身上的布料。盖勒特如他先前所说给了他第二个和很多很多个吻，落在他的眼尾鼻尖和嘴角，还有颈侧和胸膛。  
他被打开了，无论是身体还是内心，皮肤在愉悦地呼吸，心脏在快活地跳动。  
他若是鱼，那盖勒特就是他赖以生存的水，离了一刻都快要窒息。他伸长手臂去索取拥抱，张开双腿去迎接入侵。  
他们不仅要零距离接触，还要将这距离变为负。  
肉刃将他破开，高热的内里同样渴望触碰，要一丝缝隙都不留地紧密相连。每一次的抽离都被缠绵挽留，脚后跟紧勾着后腰将它往回引诱。  
他现在一定比媚娃还要放荡，将欲求都写在脸上。羞耻心被揉到细碎，随着夏风吹拂而飘散。  
“触碰我——”  
“拥抱我——”  
“亲吻我——”   
身体的每个细胞都在呼喊。  
后来的后来，自那个盛夏午后的荒唐，内心那股无名起的焦躁又无声地消失，他也不知道自己究竟是痊愈了还是已经变得更加无可救药，他穷尽余生来回味，答案是不得而知。


End file.
